heal me
by edwardcullenzboi
Summary: a emo guy finds out his a wisard


it was cold wen i woke up. i shivered becus it was relly cold and my blaket was thin becus i was pour and coldnt aford mre blakets. (i am emo by the way lol) i was aredy vrey depresed becus i am pour. an owl flyed into my rom and on it leg was a peace of paper it was roled up so that othre ppl (muggles lol) culdnt red it 2. i take the paper of the owl & red it. it say 'dear quin (my name is quin btw lol) u r ecpected to the hogwarts shcool of wichcrft & wisardy' i say 'yes!1!' relly ludly and jump up and down makeing the owl get sared nd fly away relly far i say 'cum bac' but she is aready gon and wont cum bck becus i sared her frm my rom. i was supper esited and srtd paking evn doe it wuld be a log time til i wuld go to howarts. i was supper esited form the leter the owl had bought me i run donw the stares 2 teel my mum and dad. tey were relly hapy and tld me thy awys new i was spical form oher kids. i was stil dpressed from beig pour. i got dresed in skater pants and a blak shirt and blak shoes and othr blak thins becus i am emo and we were blak stuf but we arnt lik goths becus they r groos. i cut my rists agin and smil becus it fells good. im not a vampire but i wiss i was becus edward cullen is relly hot and i want to get marryed wit him and hav his vampire babies (lol im a guy btw) aftr i got dresed in blak cloths i eat breakfast and walked outside it was supper cold i and i shiver becus it is cold outside.

chater 2

i am on the train to hogarts and am sittng wit a relly sexy boy named draco molfoy. i say 'hi' and he just roled his eyes and tld me 2 shut up. i cryed and take out my blad to cut my rist. draco saw wut i was doing and his eyes got relly wide. 'dont do that!' he say takeing my blad away and threw it out of the window so that i culdnt cut my rists. i cryed mor and axed y he take my blad. he look deep in my eyes and say 'i love you quin.' then kised my mouth and say 'ur to amsing 2 harm yourself' (no1 suld self-hurt theselves, ur too speical 2 hurt urself lik that!) i gasped and loked into his blue eyes, 'i love u 2 draco' i say and kiss him on his lips. he takes of my blak shirt with a skul on it and piched my niples and then sqesed my ass i moned and take of his pants so i can tuch his penis. it gets hard becus i am going up and down on it wit my hands. he gets so hard and stuff shot out of his penis. he taers of my pants and puts his penis in me. i mon ludly so the eryone can here how good it fels to have draco inside of me. i arc my bac and cry out as i have an orgasum. i open my eyes 2 see that ron wesely is stood there wit his mouth open and loking shoked. i quicly push draco away and say 'im sorry ron draco was just so sexy i wantd 2 have sex wit him 1 time. ill never do it agin i swer.' ron loks lik he deosnt beleve me but den i say 'i dont even lik blons' and den he beleves me becus he kiss me on the moth hard and slaped my ass. but ron dosnt no i stil lik draco and wil have sex wit him lots more but i wont teel u about that yet.

chaper 3

we get 2 howgarts and i get out of rons lap and stood up. i lok at hairy sexly and i no he wants me 2 but we cant do nything becus ron is rite tere and he wil get supper mad if i had sex wit his bff. i say 2 ron that i hae to go 2 the bathroom and harry say the same thing and we go to the batroom but we dont pee insead harry take off my pants and sux on my penis. he sux it good and i orgasum is his mouth. he makes me sux on his penis and i feel his sperm go down my throt and i take it all it is salty. we here someone cumming 2 the bathrom and we get dresed relly quicly. we run out and run into ron becus he is staning tere. 'ow' i say. and glar at him meanly. 'y r u standng tere' i ask. ' y r yu in ther with harry' he ask in repy. 'we wernt haveing sex.' i say but he dont beleve me and walks away madly. i run afer him and try to giv him a kis he cals me a cheater n tels me to go hav sex wit harry agin. so i run of cryig and say 'accio blad' and my blade cums whising bac so taht i can cut my rist agin. i cry ludly and herminoe run in and lok at me wit sad eyes sayig 'i no wat it fell lik 2 cut' and she puls up her blak sleve to show her sarred and bloddy rist. i hand her my blad witch i nevr let nyone use but me and we cut 2gider. ron finds us cuting and he gets sad eyes 'im sory quin' he says and cums 2 sit besid me. i tel him to go awya and he crys trying to hug me but i sya 'we r ovr jerk. u dont undrstnd my pain ur lik the dicks at my old shcool!'

ps: ron and quin no each other becus they use to go 2 muggle shcool 2gedher

after i brake up wit ron i lay on my bed loking at my poster of bottled macjik a cool emo wizard band. tere songs r so cool and speak 2 my sol. oh i forget to say i am in ravenclaw wit loony lovegood. we cal her that becus she is relly werd but i think she is cool. she is emo like me and hermonie. her hair is blak and waist leghnt. we both get mad fun of becus we r emo. i go to the common rom and see that tere is girls in freking out becus justin biber is in hogwarts (yeh he's a wizard 2) i roled my eyes and wis i culd just scream 'avada kadav' at the stopid girls. but i wuld go 2 akzaban n tat wuld sux. so i just lisen 2 the stopid girls. they ask me if i like jb and i sya 'ew no. hes stopid' they get relly mad and tel me 2 go to hell and tath im just jelous that jb is way sexy then me. i get up and go bak to my room. jb stood tere smiling. i told him to fuck of and he just laghed and told me i am sexy and he wants to do me. i tel him 'ew noway your stopid and ur music is bad' he get mad at that point and tel meto shut up. i say no and i yell "furnunculus' laghing as jb brakes out in natsy boils then i yell out 'levicorpus' and make jb dagle in the air. he sreams and trases arond in the air. i lagh becus he lok relly dumb. then flitwick run in becuse he herd the scremingfrom jb. i let jb down and hang my hed as he tel me i hav detention. i say 'justin stated it!' and flitwick glres at jb becuse he hats him and give him 2 weeks of dention. i lagh and say 'haha!' jb gets out his wandand yel 'sectumsempra' and make me cry out as lasartions apair all over me, blod pours fomr my wunds and i stat licking it up. petending to be a vampirethen i lok up at jb and lagh. 'didt hurt' i say in happyness. flitwick says for us to get along and leves the rom. aftr he is gon i glar at jb and go to my bed loking at my pster and smile at the lead singer of the bamd. i hope i met him one day. i go to slep and drem abot haing sex wit him and draco as a 3some and harry 2 make it a 4some.


End file.
